


We Glide... Or Something Like That

by thispagealone



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispagealone/pseuds/thispagealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, let’s see if I got this. This is an AU of a part of my AU that hasn’t yet been written… Whatever, I blame Katy… No, really, I do! Because she asked me to write her OT4 and my answer is always gonna be As you wish! Aircraft Pacific is also where the Gliders are from. Only I haven’t written them, yet. So don’t ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Glide... Or Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softshinythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshinythings/gifts).



> I love you Katy!! Even if you make me write cracky OT4...

“What are you doing up here, Walt?”

Walt looked away from the sunny sky and took off his dark-glassed goggles. He took a moment to readjust his eyes to the brightness, then smiled at the new arrival.

“Hello, LT. Come and join me. The sun is lovely.”

Nate sighed and went to lie next to one of his best men, on the flat surface of the watch tower’s roof. He discarded the heavy uniform jacket he’d been wearing inside. Black leather was clearly not the right choice of clothes to laze in the sun in. It took a while to undo all the buckles that kept it closed. It looked stunning on them, no doubt, but it was terribly problematic.

“Is the nice weather the reason you’re hiding up here?”

Walt shook his head and handed Nate his goggles, pointing to somewhere in the sky. Nate frowned, but looked into the dark glass to see a black figure gliding in the air, almost right above them. Walt spoke again, the smirk on his lips clearly audible in his voice.

“I’m trying to entice Ray into coming down. I thought taking my shirt off would do the trick. I’m clearly losing my allure, though, if he’s still up there.”

Nate was barely able to contain his laughter at Walt’s dejected tone.

“Why are you trying to get him to come down?”

“Brad asked me to. Ray’s been up there for the last three hours.”

“Brad asked you to take off your clothes to get Ray to rest?”

“You sound surprised, but I don’t see why. You know Brad.” This time Nate absolutely had to laugh. Walt smiled happily at his reaction. “Anyway, it was my idea, but Brad agreed it’s probably one of the few things that would work. The little guy has a thing for my chest. Something about ‘all that golden skin’, apparently.”

“You don’t sound particularly bothered by the notion.”

“I’m not. I encourage it as often as I can.”

Walt smiled, bright as the sun, and Nate could see Ray’s point. Really. It wasn’t so hard, to be captivated by Walt’s beauty. He had heard Ray call him Sunshine, and Puppy, and Nate could see why. It was almost impossible to reconcile this Walt with the tough and merciless Glider he knew he was. It took a conscious effort, put in the direct trajectory of Walt’s crooked smile, for Nate to remember that this was the same guy that had cut three enemy guards’ throats before they even noticed he was there, during their last mission. Brad had almost giggled, he was so proud.

Nate suspected he had been watching Walt too long, when he noticed the other man look at him speculatively. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back towards the sunrays, feigning nonchalance.

“You know LT,” Walt said lightly, “I might know of another way to get Ray to come down. I’d need your consent, though.”

“Go for it, Walt. He’ll end up hurting himself if he doesn’t land soon. Does he even have the perm- _mmph_!”

Walt, faster than anyone could predict, had launched himself on Nate and was happily taking advantage of his surprise to kiss him – thoroughly. Not that Nate would have protested in any particularly vehement way. Or any way, really. The guy was good! One of Nate’s hands found its way into Walt’s golden hair, while the other skimmed the light bumps of his vertebrae. The hand Walt wasn’t using to balance himself over Nate gripped his hip almost painfully. Nate’s fingers tightened their hold on Walt’s hair, causing him to moan and encouraging him to detach from Nate’s mouth, to lick and bite down his jaw and towards his throat.

Right at that moment, the noise of a pair of feet landing heavily right in front of them made Nate jump. He felt Walt smile and mouth “I told you it would work”, right against his skin.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

The other two men laughed lightly, looking at each other mischievously, and turned to face a mightily pissed off Ray Person – Walt sitting up and leaning on his hands, Nate lying down with his hands under his head. Ray’s face was priceless, he couldn’t help himself.

“Damn, Ray! Sunshine sure can kiss!”

Walt snorted loudly and Ray spluttered, seemingly unable to believe Nate actually said that out loud. Finally he pointed a finger at him.

“Listen here, LT! Either you share or you get out of here, cause that’s _my_ Puppy! I love and care for him daily, and you ain’t gonna steal him from me. Clear?”

“You would share?”

“With you? Hell yeah, LT! You’re as hot as him!”

“Now I don’t feel special anymore…”

“Shut up, Puppy! You’ve been naughty.”

“Are you gonna punish me, Ray?”

“You can bet your pretty ass I will!”

Nate looked at them as they bickered and couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. They’d always been his favourite. Well, apart from Mike and Brad. He cleared his throat pointedly, causing them to bring their eyes back on him. He noticed that both of them took the opportunity to look at him openly.

“Ray?”

“Yes, sir?”

“May I ask what are you still doing down there? Come here! And take off that jacket- you’re making me hot just looking at you.”

“I bet I am, LT…” He leered.

Walt laughed and opened his arms. Ray launched himself on him, straddling his thighs and sinking his fingers in Walt’s hair, causing him to moan loudly. Again. Nate was starting to suspect it was quite the weakness for Walt, having his hair pulled. And that Ray took advantage of it, often and shamelessly. Noteworthy.

He took a moment to admire the sight they offered, Walt’s golden skin and hair and Ray’s pale hands on him, with his dark hair all over the place, then he stood up on his knees and straddled Walt’s legs, just behind Ray. Walt smiled at him, tilting his head back to offer Ray more room to kiss his neck, while manoeuvring him so that there was enough space between them for Nate to unbuckle Ray’s jacket. It was going to take a while.

“Damn it, LT, what’s the hold-up?”

Ray’s impertinence was rewarded by a sharp bite to his shoulder. He hissed and Walt chuckled, licking the mark Nate just left.

“Fuck you, Ray. You’re always a study in untidiness and you chose today to be proper?”

“Yes, well, I discovered a tidy uniform turns our dear Bradley on. That’s why he likes you, you know.”

Walt laughed uproariously at Nate’s indignant gasp.

“That’s not very nice, Ray.”

“I’m sorry, LT.”

“Ray, in about two minutes my hand will be down your pants. You might want to stop calling me LT.”

“Oh my Goddess…”

 

When Brad found them, Ray had finally lost his jacket, plus his shirt, and Nate and Walt were busy studying the tattoos covering his chest. With their tongue. When they heard him step on the roof, they turned their heads to face him, simultaneously. Ray smiled at him drunkenly.

“Are you sure you’re not related? You look creepily alike, right now.”

“My dear Brad,” Ray interjected blissfully, “I would normally agree with you. If that were true, though, what I’m about to do would be a bit disturbing, if equally hot.”

Next thing Brad knew, Ray had put his hands on the back of their necks and gently pushed them towards each other. Nate looked at him for a moment and gave him the dirtiest smirk he’d ever seen, then grabbed Walt’s jaw and kissed him. They were clearly putting on a spectacle for him – Brad could actually see their tongues.

“Nope. Not disturbing at all. Not even a little bit.”

“Told ya! What the hell are you still standing there like an idiot for, homes? Come have some fun with us! I’ll even let you have Walt for a bit, if Nate doesn’t mind, of course.”

“Shut up, Ray.”

“I’m not actually your puppy, you know that, right?”

“You and that mouth Ray…”

“Maybe you should shut me up, LT!”

“…You did _not_ just say that.”

“I totally did! Want me to tell you how you can do that?”

Oh, yes. Brad was definitely going to have fun.


End file.
